Riza est une femme comme les autres
by Lost-storms
Summary: [Receuil de drabbles]Quelques petites histoires sur Riza.
1. Livre

Riza, et sa relation complexes avec les livres.

* * *

A chaque fois qu'elle voit un livre c'est pareil. La même réaction. Elle n'aime pas les lire. Elle aime juste le contact des feuilles sur le bout de ses doigts. Mais aussi le fait de tourner les pages en pensant à bien d'autres choses, telles que, savoir comment se porte son petit rat de bibliothèque. La seule chose qu'elle aime dans les livres, et le fait de se demander si son petit rat de bibliothèque a déjà parcourus ces quelques pages 


	2. Au revoir

Riza n'a aucune soeur.

* * *

Au revoir. Good bye. Sayonara. Auf vidersen. Arivederchi. Tant de mots pour dire au revoir. Pour vous dire qu'on vous laisse, qu'on part ailleurs. Riza n'aimait pas que l'on lui dise au revoir. On lui avait trop dit. Son père, sa mère, sa sœur, lui, elle, et bien d'autres personnes.

Non, elle n'aimait pas qu'on lui dise au revoir. Ca fait trop mal.


	3. Désir

Winry/Riza, shojo-ai

* * *

Tout le monde, a un jour eu un désir particulier. Moi c'est quand je t'ai vue. Tu étais là, assise sur les marches du QG, et tu avais ta tête dans tes mains. Je crois que tu pleurais ce jour là Winry. Et ce jour là mon désir fut de ne plus jamais te voir pleurer. 


	4. Feuilles d'automnes

Spolier sur l'épisode 25 ;;

Allusion a Maes

* * *

Les feuilles d'automnes tombent toujours a la même période. Dans un mois de froid, de douleur, de souvenirs, de pleurs, de cauchemars... Dans ce même mois de désespoir où tu nous as laissé tombé, où tu es partit vivre dans une boite en bois sous la terre.

Et maintenant les automnes ont passé, les feuilles sont tombées, mais toi, tu es toujours là. Dans ta bois en bois, sous les feuilles.


	5. Temps

Riza, qui parle du temps.

* * *

Elle n'aimait pas voir le temps défiler, les secondes qui courent, les minutes qui s'écoulent, et les heures qui passent. Elle aurait voulu rester un enfant toute sa vie, mais elle n'a pas put. Elle a dut grandir, comme la plupart des enfants, mais pas de la même façon. Non. Elle n'avait que 7 ans, lorsque le temps a décidé de la sortir de son enfance. Sa mère aussi avait mis du sien, elle s'était alliée avec le temps. Les longues phrases dont sa mère avait le savoir, ces petites phrases faites pour qu'elle devienne adulte.  
Riza n'aimait toujours pas le temps... Le temps avait pris trop de choses aux quelles elle tenait tant. Le temps passait trop vite, sans qu'on ne le voie.  
Elle aurait voulut rester une enfant toute sa vie, comme Petter Pan.

* * *

Et puis juste, pour demander, a votre avis, ils connaissent Petter Pan? 


	6. Jalousie

Apparition de la très flippante maman Hawkeye

* * *

Depuis toute petite Riza est jalouse. Déjà sa mère lui disait que ce n'était pas un sentiment qu'il ne fallait pas éprouver.  
« -Elizabeth, quel est ce sentiments, ce n'est pas bien d'éprouver ce genre de sentiments, lui disait-elle en pinçant les lèvres et en la regardant avec un air de femme qui n'est pas contente. »  
Et aujourd'hui elle se dis que sa mère avait sûrement raison -il fallait bien l'avouer- la jalousie n'est pas un sentiment a éprouver.  
Parce que avoir une envie de meurtre, lorsque il embrasse un homme, ou prend les mains d'un autre, ce n'est pas normal, c'est de la jalousie. 


	7. Tempête

Riza, des millitaires, et des tempetes

* * *

Il y avait des tempêtes de temps à autre. Plusieurs tempêtes. Des tempêtes de sable. Des tempêtes de neige. Des tempêtes d'eau. Des tempêtes de rage. Des tempêtes de cris. Des tempêtes de larmes. Et bien d'autres.  
Tout dépendait de l'endroit ou elle se trouvait. Et de la personne avec qui elle était.  
Avec la femme qui avait tout enseigné aux frères, c'était plutôt tempête de neige, à la guerre c'était les tempêtes de sable, et à Rizembul c'est plutôt les tempêtes d'eau.  
Puis lorsqu'il y avait « Roy », « dossier » dans la même phrase, là c'était des tempêtes de rage. Les tempêtes de cris, c'était Havoc qui y avait droit, lorsqu'elle arrivait, et qu'elle le trouvait une clope au bec, entrait de draguer les sous lieutenants. Et les tempêtes des larmes, aaaah...Les larmes, pas tous le monde n'y avait droit, que certaines personnes, des personnes telles que Winry, Maes, et d'autres, car elle accepte de leurs montrait ses faiblesses.  
Et oui, dans le cœur de Riza, il y avait bien de tempêtes. 


	8. La façon dont tu me regardes

Son regard dans le mien

Maria/Riza

* * *

Tu es là, tranquillement assise en face de moi, ton regard marron plongé dans le mien. Tu me parles d'un dossier quelconque, mais je ne saisis pas très bien tes paroles, ton regard me trouble trop. Et puis tu t'arrêtes de parler, tu me regardes. Je sens mon cœur battre un peu plus fort. La façon dont tu me regardes me trouble.  
-Ca va Riza ? Me demandes tu en me regardant.  
-Oui... Je suis un peu fatigué Maria, merci, je vais sortir prendre l'air, je reviens.  
Et je sors les joues roses. Et j'entends un petit rire, mais ça doit être le fruit de mon imagination.


	9. Ca s'appelle l'amour, et ca fait mal

Ca s'appelle de l'amour au début et ça ne fait pas mal...  
Lorsque tu me parles, que tu me souris, que tes mains frôlent les miennes, que tu m'embrasses, et pleins d'autres choses qui font que.  
Et puis plus tard ça fait mal, quand tu me délaisses, que tu l'embrasses lui et pas moi, que tes mains frôlent les siennes, que tu lui souris, et tout pleins d'autres choses qui font que ça fait mal.  
Alors à ce moment c'est toujours de l'amour mais ça fait mal, très mal.


	10. Des la neige sur des cadavres

Aujourd'hui, tout le monde fête noël, sauf elle.  
Au beau milieu de la neige, elle le protège, encore...  
Un coup de feu, un mort, un autre...  
Ils s'approchent, il y a de la neige sur des cadavres...  
Il se tourne vers elle, puis lui dit: Joyeux noël, puis repart sans un regard, sans le moindre mots...


	11. Fidélité dans l'adversité

Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois ou je t'ai aidé, sauvé, protégé, ou au moment ou la mort arrivait vers toi, où je l'ai chassée. Non, je ne compte plus. Je t'ai juré fidélité dans l'adversité, et je tiendrais ma promesse. Même si je dois y rester.

Mais j'ai tout de même un goût amer dans ma bouche. Sûrement celui de la jalousie, de la rancune, ou bien de la haine, je n'en sais rien. Mais je suis sur que, même aujourd'hui, où je t'ai encore une fois sauvé, tu ne m'as même pas remarqué...

Non, même si je t'ai juré fidélité dans l'adversité, il y a bien des fois, où, j'ai envie de t'oublier, de ne pas te protéger.


	12. Jusqu'à la derniere seconde

Pour Ylg  
Spoiler sur les chapitres 39/40

* * *

J'aurais pensée a cela jusqu'à la dernière seconde de mes souvenirs.  
Ce jour là ou, toi, tu es venus me secourir, moi qui était tout près de la mort.  
Tu es venus, et je t'en remercie, toi aux cheveux noir, aux yeux tout aussi noir, et aux lunettes.  
Et je m'en souviendrais jusqu'à la dernière seconde de mes souvenirs de ce geste envers moi. 


	13. Le besoin de ne plus bouge

Riza est loin d'etre folle dans le manga, mais dans ce drablle, elle est totalement folle.

* * *

Je n'ai plus besoin de bouger a côté de ce corps. Il me tient chaud. Il sera toujours a moi, rien qu'a moi. Il ne me quittera plus. On sera toujours tout les deux. Lui. Moi. Son corps est froid, moi aussi, je deviens froide. Je ressers le corps. Quelqu'un entre dans la chambre, et dis des mots incompréhensibles pour moi. Je ne comprends pas. Il prenne le corps de l'homme aux cheveux noirs et le mette sur une sorte de lit qu'ils transportent. Puis c'est a mon tour. Il me prenne le bras et m'injecte un produit dans les veines. Il me dise que c'est pour que je redevienne un peu moins folle. Je me rendors. Lorsque je me réveille, quelqu'un vient me voir et me demande ce que je faisais avec le cadavre du colonel Mustang dans mes bras. Et je pleurs. Je pleurs toutes les larmes de mon corps. Pourquoi. Pourquoi m'ont-ils arrachés à lui!? Je ne ressentais plus le besoin de bouger auprès de lui. 


	14. Le courage de l'ivresse

Elle n'avait jamais été ivre jusqu'à aujourd'hui, mais elle se disait avant ce soir, qu'un jour elle aurait ce courage là. Et puis ce soir, ou ils fêtaient l'anniversaire d'un des deux frères Elric, avec Winry, Seiscka, et toute l'équipe du colonel, ainsi que l'autre frère, ils avaient décidé de boire, boire pour ils ne savaient quelle raisons. Mais elle avait décidé d'avoir le courage, le courage d'être ivre, le courage de l'ivresse.  



	15. Le mois le plus cruel

Spoiler sur l'épisode 27 Va pleurer

* * *

En ce mois si cruel tu nous a laissé tombé. Toi qui a toujours été là pour nous, a nous montré des photos de ta fille, de parler de ta femme, d'occuper le téléphone priver pour appeler tout le monde. Et puis tu es parti. En ce mois si cruel, en ce mois d'octobre, en ce mois ou les feuilles tombent. En ce mois a présent si triste 


	16. Le rire des femmes

Apparition du père de Riza, et allusion à Roy

* * *

Le rire des femmes, elle détestait ça, et depuis toute petite.  
Ca lui rappelait les femmes que sont père voyait en secret.  
Le rire des femmes, maintenant aussi elle détestait ça.  
Ca lui rappelle les femmes que le colonel voit.  
Alors, aujourd'hui, demian ou hier, elle ne serais pas prête d'aimait le rire des femmes. 


	17. L'odeur des hopitaux en hiver

Allusion à Havoc

Spoiler sur le tome 8 je crois

* * *

L'odeur des hôpitaux me fait penser a de mauvais souvenirs lointain que j'aurais voulus oublier il y a bien longtemps.  
Comme celui ou, sur ton lit d'hôpital tu passer ta main dans mes cheveux blonds, que tu disais si soyeux.  
Ou celui ou je pouvais rester des heures a regarder dans tes yeux bleus, et toi dans les miens.  
Mais, il y a un souvenir qui remonte et qui me fait penser aux temps où nous étions encore ensemble, l'odeur des hôpitaux en hiver a la même odeur que celle de tes anciennes cigarettes froides.


	18. Quatre anneaux de lumières au plafond

Death drabble

* * *

J'ai froid, ma vision est trouble, je ne vois rien, ou presque rien.  
Je n'aperçois pas de silhouette a mes cotés, peut être car je suis seule, comme lorsque que j'étais jeune. J'ai du sang sur la main, sur les bras, et sur le ventre. Je vois quatre murs blancs, sûrement ceux de l'hôpital. Je lève les yeux, et je vois quatre anneaux de lumières au plafond. J'ai de plus en plus froid, mon corps ne bouge plus, je saigne, et je ne vois plus que les quatre anneaux de lumières au plafond. Et je suis seule, et je l'ai étais toute ma vie, jusqu'à ma mort. Ca y est je ne sens plus rien, je ne vois plus rien, n'entends plus rien, je suis morte avec pour compagnie, quatre anneaux de lumières au plafond comme derniers souvenirs... 


	19. Tes jolis yeux bleus

Allusion à Winry, Sescka, et yuri

* * *

Je suis me suis tant perdue dans tes yeux bleus, aussi pure que le ciel, et aussi claire que l'eau  
Dans tes long cheveux blonds  
Et sur les centimetres carré de ta peau  
Et je pourrais rester la a les comtempler...  
Mais je me souviens, et reviens a l'instant présent  
Et la je te regarde, mais toi, tu la regarde elle...  
Et la je me dis que tes jolis yeux bleus sont juste un vitrail


	20. Perdue pour devenir précieux

Allusion à Maria/Riza, et Brosh/Maria

* * *

Je me rappelle du jour où tu es parti .Mais je ne me rappelle même plus pourquoi tu es parti. C'était un matin de Janvier. Tu as pris les quelques affaires qui se trouvaient chez moi. Et tu es parti. Je ne t'ai plus jamais revu depuis ce jour là Maria. Je n'avais sûrement pas dut te retenir. Une fois de plus. Une fois de trop. Je pensais que tu reviendrais. Et j'avais tort.

Et je me suis sentis triste, parce que Havoc et Fury m'avait dis qu'il venait de te voir aux bras de Brosh. Je n'ai pas pleuré. Car je ne pleurs jamais devant Havoc, Fury, ou quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai attendu d'être rentré chez moi pour pleurer. Et c'est là que je me suis rendue compte que tu étais précieuse à mes yeux.

**  
**


	21. Des yeux qui se rencontrent pardelà le

Il y a du bruit de tout les côtés. Des tirs, des bruits d'explosion, des lumières alchimiques. Je n'entends plus rien autour de moi. Je ne vois plus rien. Je me contente de tirer sur les ennemis. Essayé de ne pas mourrir, essayé de proteger les autres . Et puis je le vois. En mouvement, tournoyant sur lui même, faisant claquer ses doigts à chaques mouvements, faisant jaillir des flammes à chaques claquement. Il ne regarde nul part. Ses yeux noirs ne fixent aucun point. Et moi, je ne peux pas détacher mon regard de lui, de son corps en mouvement, de ses doigts meurtriers. Je n'entends même plus les bruits alentours. Puis il me regarde. Ses yeux dans les miens. Nos yeux se regardent malgrès le bruit et la guerre qui fit rage autour de nous. Nos yeux se rencontrent par-delà le bruit.


	22. Sous ces mains

Sous ces mains, j'oublie tout. J'oublie qui je sers, mon passé, mon présent. J'oublie même qui je suis.  
J'arrive même a oublié cet homme qui a haté nombreuses de mes nuits. Sous ces mains, je ne ressens plus rien, je ne souvien de rien. Juste du moment présent. Sous ces mains si douces, j'oubli qu'elle est elle, et que je suis moi. Sous ces mains, il n'y a plus qu'un nous.Sous ces mains, je ne retiens que ces yeux trop bleus qui me scrutent dans le noir. Ces cheveux si blonds qui descendent en cascade le long de ton dos et de tes reins. Sous ces mains, je ne suis plus moi. Je ne suis qu'à elle.


	23. Bloody sunday

Riza, Roy et Havoc

* * *

Ce matin en se levant, Riza trouvât que le soleil avait une teinte particulièrement rouge, plus qu'à l'ordinaire, un rouge plus sanglant. Ce n'est qu'en arrivant au QG qu'elle a comprit.

Havoc et Roy, les deux seuls autres membres de son équipe à travailler le dimanche. Ils avaient le visage grave, les poings serrés autour d'une lettre portant le sceau des hautes sphères militaires. Encore une mission à réussir, un autre meurtre à commettre. Personne n'échangeât un seul mot, tout le monde étant concentré sur la partie du boulot à faire. Roy devait détourner l'attention de l'homme politique Mr Wazer, pendant que Havoc fouillait son bureau à la recherche de papier compromettant. À la fin de la fouille du bureau c'était à Riza d'agir. Liquider le politicien à l'aide d'un sniper, afin que le travail soit bien effectué.

La mission ne prit pas beaucoup de temps, et fût effectuée sans aucun problème. Les papiers furent transmis, et le politicien fût abattu sans bruit.

Ce n'est qu'en rentrant au QG que les trois amis se mirent à parler. De tout, de rien, juste de quoi se remplir le cerveau pour ne plus penser à cet autre dimanche sanglant.


	24. Etre en trop

Roy, allusion à Riza, Breda, Farman,Havoc et Fuery

* * *

La pleine lune brille dans le ciel noir, et éclaire les alentours déserts des ruines Ishbalites. Le site est vide, et aucune trace de vie humaine est visible aux alentours. Il n'y a que trois tentes de plantées au milieu du sable, celle de Roy et Riza, ainsi que celles de Havoc, Fuery, Breda et Farman. L'alchimiste est assis à l'entrée de celle ci et fixe l'horizon à la recherche de autres. Ils sont invisibles depuis trop de temps pour que Roy reste assis sans rien faire, assis à attendre.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il les trouve, à quelques mètres du campement, autour d'un feu de camp. Ils parlent tranquillement, sans peur et sans être sur leur garde. Roy s'assit contre un mur délabré afin de les observer sans que ses coéquipiers puissent le voir.

Il n'ira pas les voir, il le sait, au moment même ou il s'assoit contre le mur. Il n'ira pas car il a peur de gêner, d'être ne trop, de gâcher leur repos. Alors il rentre au campement et va se coucher sans un mot.

* * *

Je sais, elle ne fait qu'une allusion à Riza. Mais bon.


	25. Espoir

FullMetal Alchemist – Riza – Espoir – G

Elle espérait, comme tout le monde sur le champs de bataille. Elle espérait qu'il n'y aurait aucun blessés, que le lendemain serait moins chaotique. Elle espérait à nouveau réprimander Havoc, Roy ainsi que tous les autres. Elle espérait qu'ils ne feraient pas de bêtises. Elle espérait ne pas devoir tirer, même si elle savait qu'elle aurait à le faire. Elle savait qu'il y aurait des blessés; et le lendemain en serait pas moins chaotique. Mais elle continuait tout de même d'espérer car c'était sa seule raison de rester debout.


	26. Halloween

Riza, allusion à Roy, Roy/OC, Roy/Riza

* * *

Je déteste ce jour ci. Halloween, ce n'est bon que pour les enfants, pour qu'ils puissent se déguiser et manger des sucreries sans que leurs parents ne leur interdisent. Mais ce jour représente aussi le jour où Roy s'est marié , il y a deux ans, avec une femme de Central. Une cruche qui rit à tout ce qu'il lui dit. Elle n'était même pas belle dans sa robe blanche. Je hais le fait de les voir ensemble, et j'essaye de les éviter. J'y arrive bien, en général. Ou du moins je fais semblant. Quand je les croise dans la rue, quand je vais boire au bar avec Havoc et les autres, quand ils sont dans le même magasin, j'essaye de les éviter, du mieux que je peux, Mais la vérité me rattrape tout le temps. Parce que quand je les voit ensemble je ne peux pas m'empêcher de repenser à l'époque ou j'étais à la place de sa femme, ou nous étions heureux.

Aujourd'hui nous sommes le 31 Octobre, et je ne vais pas aller à leurs anniversaire de mariage, parce que je n'en ai pas la force. Je n'en ai plus envie. J'en ai marre, de les voir, de me forcer à sourire, de me taire.


End file.
